Short Stories HAT
by Le'Strange awesome
Summary: This is a story for my writing group HAT. It's a mixture of different fanfic's to do with the different themes. It says its complete but I'm gonna add more short stories


The Stages of Grief.

**This entire story is for my writing group HAT!**

**The stories are mainly one shots and each different chapter is a completely different story.**

**This weeks task was to write a one shot story based on your most hated pairing.**

**My story is about Bella and Edward. I was orginal going to do it about Harry and §everus but I wanted to steer away from the whole Potterverse. So the only other couple I didn't like out of the Potterverse was Bella and Edward. I always thought she should have gone with Jacob instead of the whiny arse Vamp called Edward. Others may agree or disagree but eitherway, this is my pairing.**

Shock and Denial.

Bella and Edward stood in the forest alone.

"Bella, I'm leaving." He said. His head was looking upwards in the direction of the sun as he stared off moodly.

"What do you mean?" Bella almost showed another emotion apart from moody, but didn't.

"I mean that I'm leaving...that's kinda why I said 'I'm leaving', and I did the moody staring thing to make you realise that I'm not taking you with me. Do... Do you want me to do the staring thing again?"

"No! Edward you can't leave! Please I love you even though whenever you're with me you want to eat me and I smell like food to you," she put her hands in her pocket and gave him a loving stare. Edward turned back to her and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Mmm...fried chicken..." He mumbled, "anyway, I gotta go. I'm just gonna leave you here in these dark scary woods even though I just told you to be safe. So goodbye Bella. I'll make this a clean cut."

He caressed her cheek in his hand and closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose against hers, "mmm, guacamole..." He whispered into her ear. And then he was gone.

"No! Edward! Don't go! Don't leave!" She screamed into the empty woods. Then a glimmer of hope flushed throughout her when she saw a shadow in the darkness. She ran towards it. Then banged her nose. Turns out it wasn't Edward, it was a tree.

"Edward is that you?" She ran again towards the other shadow. Yet again, she banged her head against a tree. It hadn't been Edward.

"I knew you wouldn't leave!" She saw another shadow, it had to be Edward.

"Ow motherfucker!" She yelled when she bumped head first into another tree. She kept banging into trees all over the place, hoping each one was Edward, she still hadn't quite figured out that they were all trees; she was after all, in a forest.

Pain

"AgggHh!"

Mr Swan got up and ran to his daughters room. Bella was lying on the bed squirming having a bad nightmare.

"AggHhhG!" She screamed again.

"Bella? Bells sweetie?" He gently shook her to wake her up. But she didn't wake up, he shook her more. "Please Bella, wake up! Its just a nightmare!"

"NuAgahhh!" She yelled.

"Bells wake up!" He pushed her off the bed in an attempt to wake her. She still didn't wake up. So he went mexican wrestling style on her. He jumped on her to wake her up.

"Nuurrrgghh!" She kept screaming.

"Bella please! Would you just wake the fuck up!"

"Edward..." She breathed as she woke up.

Anger and Bargaining

Bella was sitting in her Biology class. She stared longingly at the empty seat where Edward sat. Then an new emotion entered her, Anger. Why should she mourn him? He left her!

"So Bella once the reaction is complete the particles become?" Her teacher asked.

"Just like Edward," she answered angriliy.

"No, I'm afraid the answer was frigid."

"Exactly! He was totally frigid. That whiny sparkly fairy bitch couldn't even seal the deal!"

"Alright... Back to the lesson..."

She couldn't deny it, she wanted Edward back. That whiny sparkly fairy bitch was pretty hot. She just needed him back... Her eyes wandered to under her desk. A water bottle was under there... It must have been Edwards! With haste she picked it up and hugged it. Oh Edward... She took out her marker and drew on some eyes and a smiley mouth. He would be her new Edward... But there was something missing... Oh! She took out her silver glitter pen and doused the bottle with it then drew sharp fangs on the mouth, which she chaged to pouting insted of smiling, yes, this definately looked like Edward.

Depression, Reflection of Lonliness

Bella was sitting, surrounded by her friends, but she was so alone. She didn't have her water bottle Edward anymore because it turns out the water bottle wasn't Edwards, it had actually been Jessica's, and it was also her pee pot, incase she needed to pee and there weren't any toilets around. Bella didn't question why it was in the science lab, insted she gave it to her and went to disinfect her mouth.

She silently put in her headphones, drew up her knees and began humming her favourite songs.

Bella's friends tried to be nice and ignore her while she was closing her eyes and wailing at the top of her lungs.

"#Iv becom so noomb! Ican'tfeelyou there! I'm becoming leessss!#"

They laughed out of nervousness.

"Bells?" Jessica called.

Bella took out the headphones. Jessica wanted her too stop singing but phrased it politely, "Bella? Do you mind singing a... Less depressing song?"

Bella smiled fakely, "of course."

"And maybe at a lower tone?"

"Sure."

Bella shuffled the songs on her playlist and skipped to the song she was looking for.

Jessica sighed in relief at Bella's silence.

"#MoveBitch!" Bella yelled at the top of her lungs. Jessica fell off her chair at the sudden noise. "#getouta the way

Get out the way bitch, get out the way!#"

The upwards-ish turn

Bella was sitting in Biology, staring aimlessly out of the window as always. Screw Edward. He wasn't coming back. She needed a rebound.

"Hey Matt?" She turned to the desk behind her. Mike jumped at her sudden movement, he had been sitting there staring at here.

"Yes Beloved?- I mean Bella!"

"Do you wanna go on a date?"

"Mother may I!" When he realised what he said was clingy and creepy he changed it, "I mean sure."

"Cool, meet me on the tree outside my bedroom window okay Matt?"

"Actually my names Mike and what?"

"Just do it." She rolled her eyes.

Jessica was visiting Mike. He didn't come into school because he caught a sevre cold.

"Hi Mrs Newton, is Mike in?" She asked ever so sweetly when Mrs Newton answered the door.

"He's upstairs dear, be sure to be gentle he only just recovered."

"Of course." As she walked past Mrs Newton her sweet smile relaxed. As soon as she and Mike got married she was going to ship her off to an old folks home, or a bin. Did they even do bins? Maybe, they might to old folk collection bins just like the charity clothes collection bins. But then how do you find one? Did you just find where one was and take the old folk and chuck them in there? Jessica continued thinking about old folks in bins and how funny it would be if loads of them where in there.

"Jess?" She heard Mike say weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly! How are you?"

"I'm getting better, the doctors stil-"

"Yeah, yeah. How was your date with Bella?"

Mike's face dropped "Idontwannatalkaboutit." He mumbled.

He was still finding glitter all over him, his back hadn't recovered from Bella's weight and he still smelt of baby powder, all those ice packs gave him a cold and to top it off, all Bella wanted him to do was stand next to a tree and pose moodily for the next three hours.

Reconstruction and Working through.

Edward had left for a reason. And Bella had decided to respect that. He left to keep her safe. And she would respect that. Just as soon as she went on this incredibily dangerous motorcycle and jumped of the very high and extremely dangerous cliff.

Aceptance and Hope.

She understood that she would never get over him completely, but she had made he peace with that. Maybe, one day, far in the future she would.

"Bells? Are you coming?"

"Yeah dad, hang on." But for now, she would watch television with her father.

She ran down the stairs, grabbed the popcorn from the kitchen. She sat down on the couch and snuggled under a blanket.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" She asked.

"Harry Potter." Her dad replied casually placing the dvd in the slot.

"Cool, which one?"

"The fourth one; Goblet of Fire, I think."

"Great." She replied as the theme tune began.

2 hours later she was sitting on the couch looking with wide eyes at the screen.

"Whoa..." Her dad gasped... "When did Edward go to Hogwarts?"

**Hope you enjoyed the one shot. I tried to make it as funny as possible.**


End file.
